


Philosopher's Stone

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [28]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: The prompt for July 2:  Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight. Your prompt for today is: Summer in the city.





	Philosopher's Stone

London has charms, but the soot from its chimneys often blots out the sun, even in summer, for meals must be cooked and goods must be made. It’s a rare day when it beats down bright enough to burnish the sunburn which will never be far from the surface of Watson’s hands and face. His hair grows brighter too. Three days of sun and I walk with a man made of bronze, his head topped by straw spun into gold. 

And all the while my thoughts go back to Barts and the day I discovered the strange alchemy of friendship.


End file.
